Douce Nuit, Chaude Nuit
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: "Dis moi, Rossy, elle te plait cette minette hein ! Au point que tu penses à elle toutes les nuits !" "Laisse le tranquille, il a les droit d'avoir les hormones en feu !" OU comment Ross Lynch est séduit par sa partenaire, Laura Marano. RAURA avec une petite apparition des R5 et de Calum, Raini et Kevin, le producteur de la série. ONE SHOT


« Ross grouille-toi, tu vas finir par être en retard ! Kevin te demande depuis 30 minutes déjà, il a dit que ça concernait une réunion vis-à-vis de notre tournée mondiale ! Et il m'a aussi dit de te dire que si t'arrivais pas dans l'heure qui suit, il serait contraint de te foutre à la porte.» Riker, le frère aîné de la famille Lynch, venait de tambouriner sur la porte de chambre de son petit frère, enfin l'avant dernier enfant de la famille.  
Celui-ci se mit à grogner et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller une nouvelle fois.

« J'te préviens Rossy ! Ne m'oblige pas à défoncer la porte ! »

Il eut comme réponse un grognement dans l'oreiller qui ressemblait à un « C'est bon, j'arrive ! » , la nuit dernière il avait du mal à s'endormir. Pourquoi donc ? Une fille occupait ses pensées, celle plus connue sous le nom de Laura Marano, sa meilleure amie ainsi que sa partenaire dans la série télé « Austin & Ally » diffusée sur Disney Channel. Il sentit une vague de chaleur s'emparer de son corps quand il se mit à penser à elle. Il regarda les mouchoirs éparpillés sur sa table de nuit et grogna, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui avouer qu'elle hantait ses rêves les plus érotiques ces dernières nuits ? Il déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre et sa mère, Stormie, entra subitement. Il se sentit devenir rouge comme une tomate et s'empressa de jeter les mouchoirs qui traînaient sur sa table de nuit.

« Bonjour, mon poussin ! Bien dormi ? »

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et se mit à déposer les affaires fraîchement lavées et repassées dans son armoire. 

«Est-ce que Riker t'a fait passer le message ? Kevin avait l'air extrêmement frustré, même Laura se demandait où tu étais »

Elle se mit à lui sourire tendrement. Stormie appréciait beaucoup Laura, celle-ci passait la plupart de son temps chez les Lynch.  
L'avant dernier de la famille sentit sa verge se durcir un peu plus en entendant le nom de celle qu'il convoitait, il prit un oreiller afin de dissimuler son excitation.  
Sa mère tapa dans ses mains et lui ordonna d'aller se prendre une bonne douche avant de commencer une dure journée de travail. Celui-ci soupira et se dirigea dans la salle de bain qu'il prit soin de verrouiller, ses frères étaient, disons, encombrants. Il entra dans la douche mais poussa un petit cri quand il sentit l'eau froide sur son corps bouillant. Il se mit à se laver les bras, le corps, le visage, les cheveux et il baissa le regard vers sa verge fièrement tendue.

L'excitation était à son comble et rien ne pouvait arranger ça. _Quoique..._ Soudainement, des images sensuelles de sa partenaire lui parvinrent en mémoire. Laura léchant une glace, Laura en bikini, Laura en sueur, Laura nue sous la douche, Laura qui jouirait sous ses vas-et-viens...

«_Laura... Laura... _» 

Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de vider cette frustration de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés, de ne pas la posséder, de ne pas la faire jouir, de ne pas la rendre folle...

Le jeune chanteur avait agrippé son membre et faisait des vas-et-viens endiablés à l'aide de sa main. Il sentait qu'il allait exploser, _Pourquoi pensait-il de sa meilleure amie de cette façon ? _  
Tout à coup, il accéléra le rythme en pensant qu'il était entrain de la faire sienne, son mouvement de main devint incontrôlable et il poussa un dernier grognement. Il se tint à la paroi de douche et respira bruyamment. L'eau mélangée à son liquide se vida et il sortit de la douche. Il se sécha, s'habilla et prit la direction de la cuisine où tout le monde mangeait son petit déjeuner.

«Bonjour, fiston ! » dit Mark, le père Lynch. Il s'empressa d'embrasser sa femme et partit pour sa journée de boulot

«Alors Rossy ! T'as passé une bonne nuit ? »  
Ross se tourna vers cette voix, tandis qu'il s'assit et vit son frère, Rocky, le regarder avec un sourire narquois.

«Oh Laura... Hmmm Oui Laura ! »  
Il se tourna ensuite vers cette deuxième voix et vit que Ratliff se caressait la poitrine.  
«Mais laissez-le, bande d'immatures ! Excuse-les Ross, ça se voit qu'ils ne sont jamais tombés amoureux » Elle lança un regard noir à Ratliff qui se contenta de baisser le regard. _Nouvelle règle à ajouter : Ne jamais énerver une Lynch, surtout Rydel !_

Elle caressa le dos de son petit frère et sa mère lui servit une assiette de Pancakes. Son visage présenta une joie inouïe. Il engloutit ceux-ci et se tourna vers sa sœur.  
«Tu serais d'accord pour m'emmener au studio aujourd'hui ? J'ai pas envie de subir les âneries de ces macaques » Il désigna ses frères et Ratliff d'un mouvement de la tête  
«J'en serai ravie ! Laura m'a beaucoup manqué ! »  
Ross sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand il entendit son prénom, combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Un mois, un horrible long mois ! Il se mit à sourire comme un imbécile, ce qui ne manqua pas à l'hilarité de ses frères. Il quitta la maison, vexé. Il entra dans la voiture de sa sœur et garda le silence, il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Ils arrivèrent au studio et Rydel lui agrippa le bras.  
« Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, Ross ! Je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle, ça se voit à la façon dont tu las regarde ! »

Il soupira,

« Merci Rydel ! Je t'en parlerai peut-être un jour, mais pas maintenant, je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça... »

Il sortit de la voiture et lui fit signe. Il sourit, si seulement ses frères pouvaient le comprendre.  
Il entra dans le studio et c'est là qu'il la vit, ELLE ! Laura Marano entrain de parler aux directeurs ! Mon dieu qu'elle était belle, délicieusement belle ! Il se sentit soudainement serré dans ses jeans. Elle avait toujours eu cet effet là sur lui... Elle se tourna et le vit, elle se mit à courir vers lui et balança ses bras autour de son cou. Qu'elle était proche... Wow... et... petite !

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Ross... »

Elle se resserra plus contre lui et il ravala sa salive,

«Toi aussi, Laur... »

Il se sépara de son étreinte et elle arqua un sourcil, il paraissait... bizarre. Elle lui sourit tendrement et lui prit la main. Il se crispa sur le coup et la regarda, étonné.

« Les directeurs tiennent à nous parler, ils ont dit que c'était vachement important ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau des directeurs, Ross tapa dans la main de Calum puis fit la bise à Raini, tous les quatre s'installèrent et Kevin prit la parole.

« Enfin te voilà Ross ! J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... Nous sommes dans l'obligation d'arrêter la production des épisodes jusqu'à une durée indéterminée »  
Calum, Raini et Laura se regardaient, interloqués.  
«Quoi mais pourquoi ? » Raini grimaça et regarda Ross qui avait la tête baissé. « Pourquoi tu ne dis rien Ross ? Habituellement tu es le premier à réagir aux injustices »  
Il releva la tête vers elle et lui murmura,  
«Tout simplement car c'est moi qui ait causé cette injustice ! »

Laura le regarda à son tour, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et Ross sentit des picotements le long de son corps.

«Tu—Tu veux quitter la série ? »  
Il se mit à sourire et elle resserra sa main sur la sienne. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui dit,

« Non. Bien sûr que non ! J'arriverai jamais à vous quitter ! Vous êtes ma deuxième famille ! Enfin pour dire que les R5 vont faire une tournée »  
« Mais c'est extra, Ross ! »

Elle enveloppa Ross dans une étreinte chaleureuse et il mit ses bras autour de sa taille.

Le producteur toussota et les deux jeunes acteurs se séparèrent en rougissant.

« Donc nous ne savons pas à quel moment la série recommencera, dis Ross sais-tu combien de temps cette tournée durera ? »  
« Je suis incapable de vous dire dans quelles villes nous nous arrêtons et encore je ne suis pas doué niveau Géographie »  
« J'essaierai de contacter ton manager dans ce cas ou de contacter Riker. Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, amusez-vous bien en tournée. Et vous, autres profitez de vos vacances. Je vous rappellerai pour vous donner des nouvelles. »

Les 4 acteurs sortirent du bureau et s'arrêtèrent. Laura regardait Ross fixement, elle avait l'air très irritée.  
«Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »  
«Oui pourquoi Ross ? Moi aussi je veux savoir ! »

Il se mit à soupirer et regarda Laura et Raini tour à tour, puis se mit à se diriger vers sa loge.  
Laura le suivit et tapa sur la porte en l'ouvrant, Ross était allongé sur son lit et avaient ses mains devant les yeux.

« Ross ? »

Il se redressa subitement et vint à sa rencontre, ses cheveux recouvrant ses yeux. Elle recula mais son dos se retrouva contre la porte de sa loge. Elle le vit s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle et il mit chacune de ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et la respiration de Laura s'accéléra. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais les lèvres de Ross sur les siennes lui empêchèrent de faire le moindre geste. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou afin d'approfondir le baiser, leurs corps étaient brûlants... Soudainement, Ross se détacha de ses lèvres et murmura,

«Je pars ce soir, ce n'est qu'un au revoir... »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce et Laura se laissa glisser sur le sol, en larmes.

«Ca va, Rossy ? » Son frère, Ryland, le tira de ses pensées. Ils étaient de retour de leur tournée mondiale après 3 semaines de différentes cultures : Paris, Tokyo, Sydney, Londres étaient les plus grands concerts qu'ils aient pu donné. et maintenant les USA, ils devaient donner leur dernier concert ce soir, ce qui signifierait que Ross recommencerait à tourner dès la semaine prochaine. Il pourrait revoir Laura et reparler de ce qui s'était dernièrement passé entre eux. Il l'avait laissé dans sa loge après avoir partagé un baiser enflammée avec elle. Il n'avait pas osé la recontacter, mais il aurait aimé entendre sa voix à nouveau, son rire... Tout d'elle lui manquait. Il se mit à soupirer une nouvelle fois et Rydel lui accorda un sourire compatissant. Le bus s'arrêta soudainement, ils étaient arrivés, ils allaient donner leur concert dans près de 6h et il était temps de laisser le soin aux techniciens de tout préparer. Ross se dirigea vers sa loge et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle : Laura était sur son lit et le fusillait du regard.

«Oh tiens salut Laur.. »

Elle n'avait même pas bougé d'un pouce et Ross se sentit horriblement stressé, que pouvait-il bien lui dire ?

«Écoute Laura, vis-à-vis de ce qui s'est passé... »  
« Tais-toi, Ross ! Peux-tu comprendre le mal que tu m'as fait quand tu as quitté cette loge i semaines ? Tu n'es qu'un grand crétin ! »

«Quoi mais euuh... »

Elle se leva du lit et vint se tenir devant lui, il dut baisser la tête pour la regarder, elle pointa son torse du doigt, et dit d'une voix douce,

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Ross ? Depuis quelques temps tu agis bizarrement avec moi... Quelqu'un t'as dégoûté de moi ? Je ne comprends pas... Où est passée notre complicité ? »

Elle leva la tête, et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur, il détestait la voir pleurer surtout quand c'était lui le fautif, _se pourrait-il qu'elle aussi... Ressente quelque chose pour lui ? _Il posa sa main sur sa joue et elle posa sa main sur la sienne, appréciant ce doux contact, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Il sourit en sentant leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, il chatouilla ses lèvres de sa langue pour la laisser passer, et elle ouvrit les yeux en grand, puis posa ses mains sur son torse et se détacha de lui. Il fronça les sourcils,

« Excuse-moi, Ross j'ai jamais fait ça, tout ceci est nouveau pour moi... » Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses chaussures. Il mit son doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête et qu'elle puisse le regarder. Elle se sentit rougir quand elle vit qu'il la regardait comme s'il voulait la dévorer. Il se rapprocha d'elle et captura ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser. Cette fois-ci, elle le laissa explorer sa bouche et joua de sa langue avec la sienne, les entortilla, les fit danser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Ross posa son front contre le sien.

«Je t'aime Laur... Voilà pourquoi j'agissais bizarrement avec toi... Mais si tu ressens rien c'est pas grave, je compr- » Laura le coupa en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

«Moi aussi je t'aime gros bêta ! » Elle se sépara de lui et lui prit sa main, et les amena vers le lit. Ils s'assirent et ils se regardèrent. Laura ravala sa salive quand elle sentit Ross la renverser sous lui.

«Ross... Tu es sûr ? » Elle émit un rire nerveux  
«Ca serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! »  
«Tu-tu as déjà fait ça ? »  
«Eh bien oui ! Qui peut résister à ce corps de rêve ? »

Elle rit et lui asséna un coup derrière la tête,

«Idiot ! »  
« Alors pouvons-nous passer aux choses sérieuses ? » 

«A toi de jouer, Blondie ! » Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Il commença a déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune actrice et déposa de doux baisers sur sa mâchoire. Il retira le chemisier et le balança dans la pièce. Il rougit quand il aperçut un soutien-gorge de couleur jaune.

«J'adore cette couleur et encore plus quand c'est toi qui la porte »

Il se serra contre elle, l'embrassa et balada une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre se trouva sur ses fesse qu'il malaxa. Elle se mit à gémir dans sa bouche et il sourit. Il frotta son érection douloureuse contre son ventre. Il déposa de petits baisers de son cou jusqu'à son nombril. Il commença à déboutonner son jean et le jeta à l'autre côté de la pièce. Il la regarda, la bouche entrouverte, cette fille était une déesse ! Il baissa la tête pour embrasser ses cuisses, posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et rigola quand il vit que ses mains étaient à leur taille. Il se débarrassa de son soutien-gorge et s'amusa avec ses tétons dressés, ce qui lui arracha un cri de plaisir. Tout à coup, il se leva puis se débarrassa de ses vêtements et revint se placer au dessus d'elle. Son doigt s'insinua sous la dentelle de sa culotte et elle se mordit la lèvre.

«Hmmm... C'est pour moi que tu mouilles comme ça ? »

Il enfonça deux doigts en elle et elle cria, mêlant douleur et plaisir. Il accéléra le rythme et joua avec son clitoris de son autre main. Il retira ses doigts après un moment, la laissant haletante sur le matelas. Il se lève et revêtit un préservatif. Il la sentit se raidir.

«N'aie pas peur, je serai très doux, tu me fais confiance quand même ? » Elle acquiesça.

Il entra son gland dans la chair chaude et humide de sa belle et elle hurla de douleur. Il grimaça et embrassa les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Il planta son regard dans le sien et se mit à bouger en elle. Elle lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa, leur danse est sensuelle et douce. Il rentre et ressort en sans pour autant lui faire mal et pour qu'elle s'ajuste à sa taille surprenante, les mouvements de hanches de Laura se mêlent aux siens. Tout à coup, il se mit à accélérer et Laura agrippa ses avant-bras, les griffant jusqu'à sang, le désir est immense et les deux jeunes acteurs se sentirent près du paroxysme. Il la pilonna violemment et elle gémit sans s'arrêter.

«Jouis pour moi, Laur... » Après cette phrase prononcée, il la sent se resserrer autour de lui et il se déversa en elle. Les deux amants se regardèrent amoureusement et s'embrassèrent. Ross se retira de sa belle pour se débarrasser de son préservatif, mit les couvertures au-dessus de leurs corps et Laura vint se serrer contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse tandis que lui encerclait ses bras autour d'elle.

«Au fait, Laura ? » Il jouait avec les boucles de ses cheveux «Que faisais-tu là ? »  
«C'est Rydel qui m'a prévenue que vous veniez jouer ici, donc je me suis permise de te rendre une petite visite après ce que tu m'as fait subir, Ross Shor Lynch ! »  
Il frotta son nez contre le sien et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. La porte de la loge s'ouvrit violemment et les deux tourtereaux se cachèrent sous les couvertures. Sa sœur, Rydel, venait d'entrer dans la chambre, regardant son portable.

«Ross ? On doit aller répéter... OH BORDEL ! Ahahaha je le savais ! Rocky, Riker, Ratliff et Ryland vous me devez 50$ chacun ! Merci Raura !»

«Sérieux Ross tu l'as pécho ? » Ratliff passa sa tête  
«Rossy est un grand garçon maintenant ? » C'était au tour de Riker  
«J'pourrai être le parrain ? » Ryland tapa Rocky derrière la tête et dit,  
«Ahah trop content pour vous grand frère ! Je le savais que c'était réciproque ! »

Ross sourit à ses frères puis se tourna vers Laura, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui provoqua des « Haaaan » dans la pièce.

«Je crois que t'es adoptée, mon cœur. Tu fais officiellement partie de la famille Lynch ? »

«Es-tu entrain de me demander en mariage ? »  
«Quooiiii ? Non ! Je me garde le plaisir de te le demander plus tard ! » Il lui fit un clin d'oeil

«Allez Ross grouille tes fesses ! Le concert est déjà dans 2h ! » Son frère aîné lui fit remarquer.

**Décidément, rien ne changerait ! **


End file.
